A Pirate's Reunion
by jin chun
Summary: Capt. Sparrow had a satisfying and an adventurous life since he got the Black Pearl back. But what would he do when his path crosses with his former first mate, the reason behind the mutiny years ago? And the arrival of two more mates...
1. Back At Tortuga

Prologue:  
  
Kimberlew Krutz struggled to free herself from her captor's grasps. She heard the laughter of men and felt their presence around her. They blindfolded her to stop her from seeing where she was being dragged.  
"Easy does it, mate," a voice sneered. "We don' want dear Kim ta get hurt, do we?"  
"Certainly not, captain," somebody scoffed.  
She could imagine the smiles and grins on their faces as each man laughed aloud again. Someone suddenly pushed her forward. She lost her footing and fell facedown on the slippery, wet floor. They laughed again, jeering at her.  
"What do ye want from me?" Kimberlew demanded.  
She heard footsteps coming toward her and someone pulled the blindfold roughly off her. She gasped, seeing who her captor is.  
  
Chapter One: Back At Tortuga  
  
"Nice ta see ye 'ere again," Kurt the bartender said, passing her a tankard of rum. "`S been a long time since I last saw ye 'ere."  
"Aye, Kurt, 's been a very long time." Kimberlew agreed, downing her rum.  
"So, what are yer plans now, Krutz?" Kurt asked conversationally.  
"I'm tryin' ta live me life anew. Ye know what I mean, Kurt?"  
"O' course, I do!" Kurt said. "I'm not yer friend fer nothin'."  
"Aye, ye are."  
"Ye ever 'eard anythin' again from Captain Jack Sparrow, Krutz?" Kurt asked, wiping an empty mug with a dirty rag.  
"Nope." Kimberlew answered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I doubt 'e still wants me to be 'is firs' mate after what 'appened before."  
"What did 'appen before?" Kurt asked, leaning closer with interest.  
"`S all in the past, Kurt, I'm not reliving it all again." Kimberlew answered curtly. "Ye know 'ow I hate bein' emotional an' such."  
"Aye, aye, I get ya."  
A woman with heavily painted eyes walked at the bar and winked at Kurt. "You got yourself a bonny lass, Kurt?"  
"Watch yer tongue if ye don' wan' it fed to the sharks, lass." Kurt quietly warned, glancing at Kimberlew out of the corner of his eye.  
"Who she, Kurt?" The woman continued, ignoring his warning.  
"Kimberlew Krutz, lassie, ye are?" Kimberlew interrupted, facing the woman and giving her a cold look.  
"Krutz? The Krutz that deceived Captain Jack Sparrow?" The woman asked, highly interested.  
"Shut yer mouth, lass." Kurt warned again.  
Kimberlew took out a pistol from her belt and pointed it at the woman's forehead. The woman clamped her mouth shut, staring wide-eyed at Kim's cold eyes.  
"I didn' deceived me capt'n lassie," she muttered quietly. "Anyone who says so dies so."  
"B-But everyone knows how you left Captain Sparrow on an island barely alive." The woman stuttered.  
"I didn', ye 'ear?" Kimberlew barked. "If I knew they were gonna do so to me capt'n, I would've intervened!"  
Kurt placed a hand on the pistol and slowly lowered it. Knowing Kimberlew as he does, she would probably shoot the blasted woman if things get too far.  
"O' course ye didn', Krutz," Kurt said, looking her in the eye. "Else ye would've intervened, aye?"  
"Aye."  
"Now lower tha' pistol o' yers. She's not worth yer bullets, aye?"  
Kimberlew sighed, lowering her pistol. "Aye."  
"Good." Turning to the woman, Kurt barked, "If ye've got nothin' good ta do 'ere, lass, ye better get out o' me tavern. Or else."  
"Actually, I'm here to gossip that Captain Jack Sparrow's in Tortuga." The woman said.  
Kim's head shot up. "What? Me Capt'n Jack Sparrow? 'Ere on Tortuga?"  
"Yeah, I heard it from folks all around. They were all talking about his arrival. Word sure travels fast here on Tortuga." She winked.  
"With all 'is crew? All the Black Pearl crew?" Kim demanded.  
"No, he's with his new crew." The woman answered, flipping her hair from her shoulders. "You know, the crew he got here. He replaced his old crew with new ones to save a certain girl years ago."  
""Aye, I 'eard about it." Kurt said thoughtfully. "Gossips were tha' the lass was a governor's daughter or somethin' o' the sort."  
"Yeah, I know some details about that." The woman said slyly. "You want to hear it? I know lots about your daring captain."  
"Why didn' ye say so immediately?" Kim growled at the woman who cringed.  
"I didn't kow you were looking for him." She said defensively.  
"Fine, where's 'e now?" Kim asked, her patience running thin.  
"Down at Tapping Shoes Tavern, they say," she answered.  
"What's yer name?" Kim asked.  
"Me?" The woman blinked. "I'm Genevieve. But you can call me Gene."  
"Thank ye, Gene," Kim daid. "Ye might 'ave some use after all."  
Genevieve went red. They watched as Kim went out of the bar and disappeared in the crowd. 


	2. Seeing Him Once More

(A/N): At last, Hellweek's (exam week) over! We had just passed against the lost-souls of Purgatory (our so-demanding teachers), and crossed the fiery flames of Hell (exam and clearance), and yet.... We're alive! And we're ready to cross heaven (summer vacation)! Sorry it took time for me to update this fic. Please review it and tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: POTC's not mine.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Chapter Two: Seeing Him Once More  
  
"Drink up, Will," Jack said, setting down two mugs at the table.  
  
"Thanks, Jack," Will said, taking a mug and drinking it heartily. "It's good to be back at Tortuga."  
  
"Aye, it is," Jack agreed, downing his own mug of rum.  
  
Kimberlew watched from afar as a young man drink and laugh with her captain. She smiled to herself as her captain ordered three more mugs of rum for himself.  
  
Typical pirate of a man, my capt'n is, she thought. I wonder if that lad is one of his new crew.  
  
"Miss Krutz," a voice whispered to her.  
  
She turned around. It was Genevieve.  
  
"What's wrong? Why don't you go to him?" Gene suggested, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I can't." Kimberlew answered, peering at her captain again. "`E'll probably blow the whole place down if 'e sees me."  
  
Gene was silent for a while, watching Kimberlew's expression soften as she continued to spy at the infamous captain.  
  
"Do you plan to spy on him all night long?" Gene asked.  
  
Kimberlew shrugged. "It depends on 'ow long 'e'll be stayin' 'ere."  
  
"Well, since they won't be going anytime soon, can we get a table and spy on them with a mug of rum?" Gene suggested.  
  
Kim tore her eyes from Jack and glanced at her. "Ye sure ye wanna 'ave me for company?"  
  
"I'd be delighted if you will be."  
  
Kim studied her with a suspicious look, but she accepted in the end. After all, who could refuse rum? They settled in a table a short distance away from Jack's. Genevieve offered to buy the rum, seeing that Kim wasn't to keen on taking her eyes off her Captain Sparrow. She returned minutes later with a mug of rum for Kim, and for herself, a glass of –  
  
"Lemonade?" Kimberlew said with disgust, watching Gene sip her drink delicately.  
  
Gene licked her lips before answering, "Just because I live in Tortuga doesn't mean I like drinking rum. And just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I can't choose what I like."  
  
Kimberlew cocked an eyebrow at her. "Suit yerself, lass." Shrugging, she drank her rum.  
  
"I was just wondering," Gene said conversationally. "Why are you so loyal to Jack Sparrow? I mean, why him? What has he got that made you so devoted to him?"  
  
Kimberlew placed her mug down with a soft clunk. "Why d'ye want to know?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering." Gene replied. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand. No big deal."  
  
"`E was me hero." Kim answered curtly.  
  
"Hero?" Genevieve repeated, glancing disbelievingly at the now dead drunk Jack Sparrow. "Him?"  
  
"It's kinda 'ard to believe isn' it? The most infamous plundering pirate of the Caribbean, a hero?" Kimberlew smiled at her. "Well 'e might not be to some, but 'e is for me... 'E is an' forever will be."  
  
Gene stared at her incredulously. "You two had a thing going on, don't you?"  
  
"No," Kimberlew answered. "I respect 'im as me capt'n and an ideal image of a pirate."  
  
"So what did happen before? How'd you two met?" Gene asked, obviously interested.  
  
Kimberlew smiled at the memory of her first encounter with her captain. "I stole 'is purse."  
  
"You stole his purse?" Gene echoed, her eyes wide.  
  
"Aye, I did. I used to be a street rat (A/N: As in Aladdin-like street rat). And stealing was me only means of living." Kimberlew explained. "Until one day, I saw a man swaggering like one drunk on the street with a large purse jiggling on his belt (A/N: I wonder who could that be... ^ - ^!). It was quite a catch for a penniless critter like me, so I decided to steal it."  
  
"And he caught you?" Gene guessed, breathless with interest.  
  
"Sure did." Kimberlew laughed good-naturedly. "Capt'n Jack Sparrow isn't one to cross against, lassie."  
  
"What'd he do to you? Did he send you jail?"  
  
"`E didn', an' that was somethin' I was grateful for. Instead, 'e adopted me, seein' I was livin' alone, all me family dead an' everythin'..."  
  
"Oh," Gene said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."  
  
"`S alright," Kim waved her apology aside. "At least ye'll stop badgering me abou' me past."  
  
Genevieve sipped her lemonade again, smiling weakly and apologetically at Kimberlew. She would never have guessed how soft Kim could get... until now, that is. She wasn't such a bad person after all. Smiling to herself at her newly found discovery, Gene looked past Kimberlew and choked.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Gene?"  
  
Grabbing Kimberlew's hand and pulling her closer, Gene whispered urgently, "It's the Port Royal Navy!"  
  
Kimberlew glanced behind her shoulder, and true enough, ten men wearing uniforms bearing the Port Royal Navy symbol were talking with the landlord.  
  
"And so?" Kim asked, puzzled.  
  
"I heard that the Navy was looking for Jack Sparrow because he abducted the governor's daughter." Gene explained. "We have to get your captain out of here! NOW! "  
  
"Follow me." Kimberlew whispered, casually standing from her table and walking toward Jack's.  
  
"Jack Sparrow... I know 'e's 'ere somewhere..." Kim heard the landlord say.  
  
"Make it quick. We're in a hurry." One of the soldiers barked.  
  
"Miss Krutz..." Gene muttered.  
  
"Calm down, Gene, and just follow me."  
  
Reaching their destination, Kimberlew helped Will on his feet and draped his arm around Genevieve's shoulder. Having done so, she also helped Jack up and draped his arm around hers. They started to walk casually yet quietly toward the backdoor. They were nearly there when the landlord suddenly shouted, "THERE HE IS! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
  
"You there, stop!" A soldier commanded.  
  
"Get outta 'ere. I'll meet ye three at the port." Kimberlew said, pushing Jack to Gene.  
  
"This is our last warning, stop or we'll shoot!"  
  
Taking her pistols out, Kimberlew took aim and fired at the navy. Everyone started screaming and panicking. Gene took that opportunity to get away, hastily dragging both Will and Jack out of the tavern. 


	3. Chicken Soup

(A/N): So sorry it took quite a long time for me to update this thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Chapter Three: Chicken Soup  
  
Genevieve paced around the dock worriedly. What's taking Miss Krutz so long? She thought, looking around the dark street. Night had already fallen and there was still no sign of the lady-pirate. She bit her lower lip and started pacing again. As soon as she heard footsteps coming their way, Gene whirled around to see who it was.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Cursing for the thirtieth time, Kimberlew limped toward the docks, wincing slightly as pain shot from her right leg. Before she left, one of the pig-headed soldiers shot aimlessly at her from his position on the floor and had managed to hit her leg. Naturally, she would've shot the damn man dead, but she suddenly remembered pressing and more important matters at hand.  
  
She shoved aside other thoughts and concentrated on the trembling voice that asked who was approaching. "It's me, Gene. Ye three okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gene answered. "So what do we do now? The Navy's probably looking for us. We're in helluva (A/N: for the reader's convenience: helluva= hell lot of a) trouble."  
  
"I know, I know." Kimberlew murmured, bending down on her good knee and inspecting her wound.  
  
Gene gasped, noticing a small puddle of blood at Kimberlew's feet. "You've been shot! You're bleeding!"  
  
"Hell, lass," Kim growled. "If ye keep on blabbering like tha', we'll probably end up in the gallows in no time!"  
  
"Well sorry. I was just concerned about you." Gene said, scowling.  
  
Kim sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Go back to Kurt. 'E'll take good care of ye." She instructed.  
  
"What about you... and them?" Gene asked, gesturing at the two sleeping bodies on the floor.  
  
"We can 'andle ourselves." Kim simply answered, tearing up her sleeve and wrapping them on her wound.  
  
"What about Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"What abou' 'im?" Kim asked through gritted teeth as the pain increased.  
  
"Will you take care of him too?"  
  
"O' course!" Kim answered, exasperated that Gene could even ask such a question.  
  
"But I thought Captain Sparrow hated you." Gene said.  
  
Kimberlew gave her a sly smile and said nothing. "Ye better go, Gene. The Navy'll be 'ere any minute now. Ye best be off."  
  
"Okay..." She muttered uncertainly, reluctantly taking a step away from Kim. "Take care of yourselves, Miss Krutz." With that, Gene began walking the path toward Kurt's tavern.  
  
"Hey, Gene!" Kim called just before the shadows engulfed Gene's figure.  
  
"Yeah?" Gene turned to face her.  
  
"Just call me Kim."  
  
Gene smiled at her.  
  
"Hmmm.... Mmmm...."  
  
"Jack, finally," Elizabeth gave out a sigh of relief as she opened the curtains of Jack's windows. "You're finally awake." She began picking up discarded clothes on the floor, and threw them in the basket on the table. "I was starting to think that you drank yourself to death." She joked, taking the basket and exiting the room.  
  
Jack's hand immediately flew to his temple, and started massaging it. He opened one sleepy eye and looked around. Strangely enough, he found himself in his cabin. How'd I get here? Unfortunately, pondering for the answers made his head throb even worse, and he waved the questions aside, deciding that he'd think about them once his hangover passes. Besides, it had been one hell of a night. He could barely remember anything, let alone how he got back on the Black Pearl.  
  
Elizabeth returned after a couple of minutes, carrying a bowl of hot chicken soup. "Here," she gave the bowl to Jack. "This'll help your headache."  
  
"Thanks." Ignoring the spoon Elizabeth gave him, Jack slurped the delicious soup hungrily. The pounding in his head slowed down a bit and he began to relax. "Where's Will?"  
  
"In his room, resting a bit," Elizabeth answered, starting to clean up Jack's usually untidy quarters. "Thank goodness we found of a way to help him with his hangover. He was moaning and groaning like some animal in pain."  
  
Jack stopped in mid-slurp to look at Elizabeth's back. "Will's in 'is room?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"And the crew?"  
  
"They're resting in their cabins as well. It wasn't easy getting out of Tortuga with the Navy behind us, shouting threats and firing warning shots at us. But we finally overtook them and lost them."  
  
"But if they're all in their cabins..." Jack said thoughtfully. "Who's steerin' the Pearl?"  
  
"The woman who saved you."  
  
"The... A woman?" Jack repeated, his eyebrows rising.  
  
"Yes, Jack, a woman," Elizabeth said coolly, giving him a sharp look. "And she's rather good at it." She firmly added.  
  
"That'll be the day..." Jack muttered before slurping the soup again.  
  
Elizabeth scowled at him but said nothing. She, instead, decided to continue her cleaning and be done with it.  
  
"What's the lass's name, anyways?" Jack asked between gulps.  
  
"I don't know, actually," Elizabeth answered, neatly folding Jack's shirts. "We haven't talked much. She was so excited about handling the Pearl; she only gave me her nick."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Jack asked impatiently, stuffing what's left of the soup in his mouth.  
  
"I think it was Kim."  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he accidentally spat the soup out. His headache returned with a vengeance and his head pounded even more. "WHAT?!"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth turned to him, innocently puzzled. Then her puzzlement turned to exasperation. "Oh, Jack! Look at this mess!"  
  
She opened her mouth to scold him some more but Jack jumped from his place on the bed and started toward the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Outside." He answered, flinging the door open. But before he could dash outside Elizabeth crossed the room and slammed the door shut. "You are not going anywhere on that condition. Now go back to bed and stay there."  
  
Jack looked at her pleadingly. "But, luv, I have to know—"  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to know what that is. Now go back to bed before you start throwing up again."  
  
Jack begrudgingly slumped back on his bed. He can't tell why but for some reason knowing that the one steering the Pearl's named Kim made him uneasy and troubled. There's nothin' to worry abou'. He tried to assure himself. There are plen'y of people named Kim nowadays. I'm sure she's just an ordinary nobody with nothin' to do with 'er life. Tha's right... everythin's alrigh'... everythin's gonna be fine... 


End file.
